kuroususlairfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurousu Shinmane
"It may be too late to make a new beginning.. but we can start now, and create a new ending." =Base Info= Kurousu, better known as Ku or Kuro, is a "failed" Claus clone. She knows a lot of offensive PSI but hardly any defensive, is rather friendly yet shy, but generally a nice person. Despite being physically weak, she's shown herself to be a capable fighter, even with little-to-no training that we've seen. As with most of the Lab rejects, she has the ability of the "PHASE System", which gives her incredible power. What exactly happened to her before she ventured out into the world is unknown. As far as anyone who knows her can remember, Kurousu was half-robot due to a horrific accident. Although her appearance was intimidating, she proved herself to be kind, helping many in times of need. Any mention of the Ultimate Chimera and/or Pokey/Porky causes her to flinch, most likely because Pokey/Porky was the person behind her creation, and the Ultimate Chimera was the creature that attacked her in the Chimera Lab. Exactly how she left the Lab and ended up on the outskirts of Tazmily is unknown. Ku mentions someone named Ben if questioned, but even she's unable to provide much info on him. After being granted a pendant by Majora which allowed Kurousu to become fully human temporarily, she seemed to set herself on becoming a "normal" person. This goal was finally achieved thanks to Dr. Andonuts, who through a difficult surgery gave Kurousu what she wanted most. Her PSI is a bit stronger, although it's hardly perceptible. Her main weapon is her "lightningrod", which resembles a cross between the Masked Man's main weapon and one of the Seven Needles; it enhances her PSI, which is weak and mostly harmless on its own. She also uses two swords, given to her by her adopted dad and teacher Altair. Her goal seems to be to use PSI normally without her lightningrod, often spending time with either Altair or someone else, usually Tank or Vincent, practicing. Her themesong is "This Feeling (OC Remix)" by OA. =Personality and Relationships= Ku was insanely shy at first, but has become a bit more open and friendly. She's usually quiet and curious, and rarely angry outside of her Phases. Still trying to figure out the world around her, she's often seen following Tank or someone else like a lost puppy. Being easy to startle, playing pranks on her often results in hilarity.. until she breaks out the PSI, anyways. She developed a sudden bond with Tank on her first day in the Graveyard. Nobody's really sure why or how the heck it happened, but the two have been side-by-side since. Kurousu's also close friends with Ninten and a few others, including the Pigmask Commander Eric, R7038XX aka Seventy, Artemis, and a few members of Giegue's race. As for family? She views Altair as her father, although he's usually an uncaring one. Vincent's her brother, although he's not her actual relative and is rarely part of the group. She has mixed feelings about Claus, seeing as she's basically his imperfect twin, and occasionall y refers to Lucas as her little brother. She also has a time-travelling and "currently" deceased son, Joseph. She's also fairly well-known in Tazmily, probably due to her inability to blend into a crowd. =Psychokinesis and Other Abilities= As mentioned before, like most Human Chimeras Kurousu is able to use the "PHASE System". When put under extreme stress, she gains incredible psychic power and is usually able to take down anything in her way. The Phases go as follows: Phase II. --Not very strong. The only signal of her transformation is her eyes turning red. Her PSI attacks get slightly stronger, and although she's still capable of rational thought, she views most people as hostile, the exceptions being Tank, Vincent, Ninten, Joseph, and possibly a few other people. Phase III. --It's never explained how, but Kurousu gains armor and a Masked Man-type helmet in this Phase. After becoming human, her old bat-like wings became part of the transformation. For reasons unknown, she prefers to be silent in this Phase, and when she does speak, her voice is extremely distorted. Her physical attacks are stronger, and she also has a Glowy Aura of Doom. It's best to start running when she shows signs of advancing to this Phase; anyone but Tank, Vincent, or Joseph is considered hostile to her, and therefore a target for high-powered PSI attacks. overPHASE. --Kurousu discovered overPhase by pure accident. When overloaded with psychic energy in Phase III, the result is catastrophic. Her helmet disentigrates, as well as some of her armor. Her wings become shredded. Her mental state becomes absolutely psychotic. Her only intent is to destroy anything and everyone, and she has the power to do so. The more time she spends in overPhase, the more her body deteriorates, until she finally dies, torn to pieces by her own psychic power. The very thought of this transformation terrifies her, and she does everything she can to avoid reaching this stage. Kurousu and the other two were given collars to prevent them from Phasing. As of now, only Vincent still has his collar, as Kurousu and Tank have found other ways to control their energy, noteably the leftovers of Majora's magic and their Personas siphoning their energy to manifest. Her normal PSI include: Fire, Freeze, Thunder: alpha, beta Lifeup, Love (due to being related to Lucas and Claus): alpha, beta, gamma Starstorm: alpha Beam: gamma Shield, Magnet: alpha Hurricane (special): alpha Non-PSI includes: Energy Transfer Power Blitz =Miscalleneous Information= * Her hair is its own color. * She has an odd habit of adding "ne" to the end of most sentances. * She's scared of tophats and canes. * She has a cat and a dog with an injured leg, Cody and Puppy-chan. The dog doesn't show up anymore for... certain reasons.